It's Easier to Run
by Sirena Kitsu
Summary: I was listening to my new CD and this song reminded me of Kagome and Inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

EASIER TO RUN

BY: Shippo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Linkin Park's song, Easier to Run.

A/N: Hi! I just got the Linkin Park CD, Meteora. It's really good. I know people are going to hate me after they read fic. You would probably feel the same as Kagome. Anyways on with the Songfic.

*WORDS*=song

Hanyou= Half-demon

'Where is Inuyasha going?' Kagome thought as she followed him quietly. Inuyasha then started to run. Kagome ran to catch up but was still to slow for the hanyou's speed. Finally she came to clearing and saw something she didn't want to see. Kagome saw Inuyasha hugging...Kikyo.

"Come to hell with me, Inuyasha." Kikyo told him before kissing him. " Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha said after the kiss. He had smelled Kagome.

"How...how could you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while crying softly. She didn't wait for an answer. She ran away from him and started going to the well.

*IT'S EASIER TO RUN

REPLACING THIS PAIN WITH SOMETHING NUMB

IT'S SO MUCH EASIER TO GO

THAN FACE ALL THIS PAIN HERE ALL ALONE*

Kagome arrived at the well and didn't think and just jumped into the well. Once she was in her era, she sealed up the well. 

~8 months later~

Kagome was sitting in her room when her mother came to the door. "Kagome, will you tell me what happened that night you came back?" Kagome looked at her mother. "Okay." Kagome replied with tears in her eyes.

*SOMETHING HAS BEEN TAKEN

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

A SECRET I'VE KEPT LOCKED AWAY

NO ONE CAN EVER SEE

WOUNDS SO DEEP THEY NEVER SHOW

THEY NEVER GO AWAY

LIKE MOVING PICTURES IN MY HEAD

FOR YEARS AND YEARS THEY'VE PLAYED*

Kagome told her mother what happened while crying. Later that night, Kagome cried herself to sleep remembering what had happened.

~ In Inuyasha's Era ~

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree by the Bone Eater's Well. He was waiting for Kagome to come back. Even though it has been 8 months. He tried going in the well to her time but it was sealed off.

*IF I COULD I WOULD

TAKE BACK THE PAIN I WOULD 

RETRACE EVERY WRONG MOVE THAT I MADE I WOULD

IF I COULD

STAND UP AND TAKE THE BLAME I WOULD

IF I COULD TAKE ALL THE SHAME TO THE GRAVE I

WOULD*

Inuyasha remembered when he saw Kagome staring at him and Kikyo. He instantly knew that Kagome might never come back.

~ Kagome's Era~ 

~ 1 week later ~

Kagome and her friends were in Math class. Kagome was ignoring the teacher and staring out the window.

*SOMETIMES I REMEMBER

THE DARKNESS OF MY PAST

BRINGING BACK THESE MEMORIES

I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE

SOMETHIMED I THINK OF LETTING GO

AND NEVER LOOKING BACK

AND NEVER MOVING FOREWARD SO

THERE WOULD NEVER BE A PAST*

School was over and Kagome's friends were taking her out to the movies, so she wouldn't think of her 'two-timing' boyfriend.

*JUST WASHING IT ASIDE

ALL OF THE HELPLESSNESS INSIDE

PRETENDING I DON'T FEEL MISPLACED

IS SO MUCH SIMPLER THAN CHANGE*

Kagome finally went home. She went to her room and laid down on her bed ready to fall asleep. 'I will never think of Inuyasha again. He has broken my heart by choosing that pot of dirt.' She fell asleep without having dreams of that one night.

~ Inuyasha' Era ~

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his chest. Like something had left. 'She's never coming back.' Inuyasha didn't know where he was going; he just knew he was heartbroken. He ran away from everything. Trying to get rid of the pain.

*IT'S EASIER TO RUN

REPLACING THIS PAIN WITH SOMETHING NUMB

IT'S SO MUCH EASIER TO GO

THAN FACE ALL THIS PAIN HERE ALL ALONE*

A/N: Well I hope you like. This is my first Songfic, so please don't kill me. Anyways, REVIEW!!!! Also one more thing..............RAMENESS!!!!!!!!


	2. Answering reviews

Hey,

Well I like to thank a few people for reviewing my story.

vashxox: Well I don't know if I am going to do a sequel for this songfic. If I do it might take a bit of time for me to find a song. Well thanks for reviewing. Oh also please suggest to your friends. I love getting reviews.

SpinningSaiyans: Yeah I love this song. Sometimes it gets stuck in my head too. But sometimes that is not a good thing. Like I was sitting in class once and then all of a sudden I started singing it. I got yelled at by the teacher and then at lunch I had to run for my life because I was being chased. Apparently it stuck in other people's heads too. That was a bad for me. Well thanks for reviewing.

Lil Ole Me 97: Why thanks. It is a really good cd. A must get. Anyways, I hope you get it. Thanks for reviewing.

chibi playing with fire: Gomen ne for it sad. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Inuyasha's biggest fan: Well I'm sorry for being mean to Inuyasha. I did it because I'm tried of him always going to Kikyo. Doesn't he know that she is trying to kill him!!! When I saw the episode when he went to a third time I was mad. I can tell it hurts Kagome. He's a baka. But I still love him. Thanks for reviewing.

shadowspinner1: If I were to do a sequel I would have to find another song. I tried to make this songfic sort of sad. Thanks for reviewing.


	3. In The End

In The End  
  
By: Sakki Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics nor the song, by Linkin Park. Too be truthful I also don't own the first part of this story. I just felt like it should be continued. Therefore I don't own Inuyasha either. *smirks* A/N: Hey, alright we all wanted to know what happened after my sister wrote the ending sentence and added a period to Easier to Run. Well this is my opinion on what happens next.  
  
~Kagome's Era~ Kagome opened her eyes and turned over onto her stomach, propping her head up onto her arms. Glancing at the clock beside her not much time had passed since she fell asleep. She rolled over once more into a stream of moonlight, which highlighted a single tear that rolled down her cheek as she drifted, back to sleep. *(It starts with One)  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time*  
  
~Inuyasha~ Time passed as it often does, Inuyasha still felt the sharp pain of realization about Kagome. But along with that sharp pain he also began to feel understanding. *(All I know) All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard*  
  
Inuyasha looked up towards the sky, as a memory played across his mind. ~*~"Come to hell with me, Inuyasha." Kikyo told him before kissing him. " Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha said after the kiss. He had smelled Kagome. "How...how could you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while crying softly. She didn't wait for an answer. She ran away from him and started going to the well. He stood there watching her run, thinking he had time to catch up to her. ~*~ He closed his eyes, and shook his head. How could he be so stupid, the kiss meant nothing to him, he just got caught up with seeing Kikyou again. His mind pleaded his case to a silent jury. It meant nothing now, it was just a memory...a moment gone wrong.  
  
*And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter*  
  
"You closed the well; I couldn't even try to explain it to you." He pleaded softly to the night creatures around him as he continued walking towards his destination. "It was a harsh fall into reality, I lost Kikyou...and I lost you too." He shivered in the cool night air, and looked up once more. Yes it was up ahead for sure, he could feel it. He could feel her, no matter how faint it was...he knew she had once been there.  
  
*One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me* ~*~ "Inuyasha what do you think you were doing going through my back pack?" Inuyasha looked up into a ticked off Kagome's eyes. "Looking for that stuff," Kagome glared at him, "What stuff Inuyasha?" Inuyasha swallowed loudly, "The noodles, I was looking for Ramen. You know the in-sta ones." She blinked and he stepped back, "Sit boy!" He fell forwards with a thud, when he could get back up he began to yell at her, creating yet another fight. ~*~  
  
*I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard*  
  
"Tonight is full of memories," up ahead was the well untouched for a long time. He kept walking going towards her scent, deep in his heart he missed the stupid fights they had. She never really knew who I was, never had time to truly know who I am. Looking directly at the moon he squinted his soft brown eyes. Running a hand through his short black hair, he looked forward again.  
  
*And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter*  
  
He was closer now; from where he stood he could see it. At least as good as his human senses would allow. He never could quite get used to them, but he had to live with them. It didn't matter to him, what he looked like now. He got over that after he went psycho during a battle, nearly taking thousands of innocent lives Including Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo's. The Tetsusaiga remained with him of course, but not for much longer.  
  
*I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know*  
  
"I had put my trust in you along with my faith. Turns out I was the one that betrayed yours." Lifting the Tetsusaiga from his side he held it in his hand. He was below her window now, it had taken a long time to find her. He climbed the tree outside her window and opened it softly, taking the greatest of care not to awake her. He closed it equally as soft, and climbed down, I thank the jewel for letting me become human, to live in her time. To know her and most of all...for her to not know it is me. *I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all*  
  
Inuyasha turned and began to walk down towards the steps, looking back once more at Kagome's window. The moonlight shone down brightly on the hanyou as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. High up in Kagome's room, she rolled over facing her window, and the moonlight that shone on the hilt of a sword. A single silent tear shimmered in the moonlight, a hand reached up brushing it off a cheek to flick it away into the night.  
  
*But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter*  
  
A/N: Okay I know it might not be that great, seeing as how my sisters' story was great. Well plz review and let me know how you think it was... as well as reviewing for my sister. Can anyone guess who was crying? 


End file.
